


Home

by solarcap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, literally lots of kisses, sort of Johnny-centric actually bc it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcap/pseuds/solarcap
Summary: After years of being away, Johnny is finally home in Chicago. Cue a surprise from Ten.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write short fic because i miss johnten so much T_T. Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Words can’t explain how Johnny felt at that very moment. Ecstatic? Or elated, perhaps? He’s been so restless ever since the plane landed in Chicago. _Chicago_. His home. After so many years, he is finally home. As soon as he set his foot in the arrival area, he is greeted with a group of fans lined up in a straight line, holding their phones and banners up. Some are even cheering, “Welcome home, Johnny!’. He can’t help not to smile.

He feels his phone vibrate in his front pocket and fishes it out only to find a familiar ID pop up. He immediately picks up the call and greets the person on the other line.

He stops walking as soon as he exits the door and glances in both directions trying to find the familiar figure. He then sees his mother waving her hands, trying to get his attention.

“Son, over here!,” he hears his mother shout. She starts jumping up and down in excitement and Johnny feels half embarrassed because this moment just brings up so many childhood memories. He remembers her doing the same exact move after he finished that one piano recital back in middle school.

He can also hear Jaehyun giggle from behind. Obviously in awe at how his mother is currently acting. They continue walking but halfway through, he found himself speed walking then finally breaking into a full sprint toward the arms of his mother.

“Welcome home,” she whispers as she pulls him in for a tight hug. He feels her shoulder shake not too long after; an indication that she's crying.

“Mom no more crying, okay? I’m here now,” he smiles at her. She nods and pats his head before walking past him to give Jaehyun a hug.

___________________

 

The ride home is particularly quiet. His mother would throw questions here and there but it is mostly directed towards Jaehyun. He lets them talk and gets himself comfortable in his seat before closing his eyes in hopes of getting a wink of sleep before the homecoming party.

“and John, how’s Ten?” His eyes immediately opens at the question.

“He’s okay. He’s been busy preparing for their comeback,” he explains.  

She glances at him and gives him a soft smile before asking again, “you miss him?”

“alot, yeah”, he sighs as he looks out the window.

He unlocks his phone and is instantly greeted by his home screen picture. He admires it for a good minute and hides a smile. It’s a picture of him and Ten during one of their photography adventures. He missed doing that. _He missed Ten._

Speaking of the younger man, he shoots him a quick text of “I’m finally homeeee” before closing his kakaotalk. 

He receives a reply within a minute which is then followed by a call.

_“Hey, how’s Chicago?”_

_“It’s a bit cold but nothing new there,” Ten laughs at that._

_“Are you home yet?”_

_“We’re on our way, actually. Mom mentioned a homecoming party so I’m guessing there’s gonna be a hell lot of food, visitors and hopefully, alcohol. I’m in dire need of those”_

_“You act like you’ve been alcohol deprived for so long,” even though he can’t see it, he can imagine Ten shaking his head right now._

_“Yeah, a month is too long. I’ve also been Ten deprived, did you know that?”_

_Ten lets out a snort and Johnny laughs at his own comment too. God, he’s so corny. He looks at the rear-view mirror then to his side to see if anyone in the car has heard it only to find Jaehyun passed out in the back seat and his mom who seems to be very focused on driving. He’s safe._

_“I’ll hang up on you if you don’t cut that corny shit out. I swear, Johnny Suh”_

_“Okay, I’ll stop” a moment of silence before he proceeds, “How are you? I hope you’re not over working yourself out”_

_“The usual. Been pretty busy… we’re flying out to Beijing later,” Johnny hears hushed whispers in the back and guesses that it’s probably the manager or one of the members._

_“I’ll leave you to it. They probably need you there,”_

_“Okay. I’ll see you when you get back here. I love you. Take care of yourself, okay?” Ten says quietly. Johnny almost melts at the tone of his voice. It’s so endearing… so caring. Sometimes he feels like everything is just a dream because there’s no way that he got this lucky to be in love with such an amazing man._

_“Take care of yourself too. Give me a call whenever you’re free. I love you. Bye,” Ten hums at that before hanging up._

He feels empty after the phone call but chooses to ignore it. _“There’s no time to be sad right now, Johnny_ ” he tells himself. When he looks up from his phone, he noticed that they’re slowly approaching their house.

Once his mother has fully parked the car in their driveway, he gently shakes Jaehyun’s legs in an attempt to wake him up. 

He then half jogs and half runs to their door only to be greeted by the rest of his group and relatives. It’s good to be back home.

___________________

 

The homecoming party was just like what he expected. A lot of food, alcohol and visitors — there was a good handful of people that he swore he never met before and he makes a mental note to remind his mother (bless her soul but he thinks she’s too nice sometimes) to not invite half of her friends over.

He waves goodbye to his members, waits for their team van to drive away before heading back inside the house. It took him by surprise when Taeyong told him that they will not be sleeping at his house despite insisting that there are plenty of room to sleep in. 

“Taeyong, are you sure?” He remembers asking one last time.

“It’s okay. We’ll sleep in the hotel. Besides, we need to make the company’s money worth it, right?” Taeyong jokes and pats his shoulder on his way out. 

He closes the door behind him and he feels a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. His mother who’s neatly piling the plates back in the cabinet gives him a look. 

“You’re tired already? Where’s my son that used to stay awake until the crack of dawn?” Johnny laughs and offers to place the rest of the plates at the very top shelf. His height comes in handy once in a while.

 “Left him back in Korea, I guess,” he comments back. 

He hears a quiet knock just as he finished wiping the edge of the table. At first, he brushes it off and settles with the thought of the sound being just the tree branches hitting the windows. The knock however, is much louder the second time around. Him and his mother look at each other, silently deciding who should open the door. She raises her eyebrow before finally telling him to answer it.

Johnny thinks that it’s probably one of the members, Mark perhaps. He tends to forget his valuables behind. 

The first thing that comes into Johnny’s mind is he’s dreaming.. maybe hallucinating because there’s no _way in hell_ that this is happening. He thinks the after effect of both alcohol and exhaustion finally got to him. He should really go to bed soon.

“Hi,” 

“What are you doing here?” He asks in a high pitched tone. 

“I’m here to surprise you and judging by your reaction, I think it worked” 

Johnny cups the other’s face and carefully thumbs the cheeks bones. He’s at loss for words so he resorts to expressing his emotions by placing a kiss on the nose then on the lips.

Ten smiles sweetly at him once their lips pulled away from each other. “Welcome home,” he says before kissing Johnny again.

“I can’t believe this. You’re really here,” Johnny almost wants to cry. 

They pull away from each other for the second time before Johnny excitedly telling his mother about Ten’s arrival

His mother gives them a knowing look, “I know. Come on, let him in! It’s freezing outside”.

Despite Ten’s protests, Mrs. Suh insists that he should eat before going to sleep. _“You had a long flight, I’m sure you’re hungry and tired. I can’t let my son go to bed with an empty stomach,”_ she says in such a typical worried mother tone. She pulls out the small portable barbecue grill from one of the lower cabinets and places it right in the center of the table. She starts grilling the meat and instructs Johnny to go back to the kitchen to prepare the side dishes.

Johnny is busy preparing the second side dish when he feels a warm breath in his neck and a pair of arms slowly making its way around his waist.

“Need help?” Ten asks.

“Not really,” Johnny replies but Ten is already kissing his shoulder, whispering “i’ll help anyway” and prepares the rest of the side dishes.

The dinner table is full once again with food and the smell of Korean barbecue fills the house. As they wait for the meat to cook, Mrs. Suh gets up only to come back with big stack of photo albums in her arms. She excitedly points out her favorite photos and tells Ten the story behind each and every one of them. Johnny can’t help but admire the scene in front of him. This is not how he exactly imagined his homecoming party but _hell,_ this is so much better. 

___________________

 

Shortly after dinner, Johnny gives Ten a tour of his house and shows him more pictures of him from high school. Ten laughs at his awful hairstyle all while taking a picture of them from his phone. “Great, now you’re gonna use that to blackmail me,” he pouts. The younger pinches his cheeks and reassures him that the pictures are merely for his own entertainment purposes only. 

When they get to his bedroom, Ten softly closes the door behind them and pins him to the wall.Johnny places his arms around his waist to pull him closer. They stare at one another before Ten speaks once again.

“You said you’ve been Ten deprived. I’m here to quench your thirst,” Ten jokingly says as he dives into Johnny’s neck giving it a wet kiss. Johnny chuckles at first which turns into a half moan as soon as Ten started sucking on the sensitive spot.

Ten’s hands travel under his shirt while his mouth travels from his neck, along his jaw and finally on his lips, almost sending Johnny’s brain into a haywire. 

Johnny’s hands makes its way to Ten’s lower back then finally reaching into his back pocket giving his ass a squeeze. _Two can play this game_. It earns him both a moan and a gentle bite on his lower lip. 

After their mind blowing makeout session ( _which is the only thing that they could do at this point because they can’t risk themselves getting caught and getting scolded by Johnny’s parents. It would be too embarrassing, according to Ten_ ), they settle in his bed. Johnny takes this as a perfect opportunity to start firing questions because he still can’t wrap his head around the fact that Ten’s really here.

“So you’re telling me that mom knew about this all along? Is that also why the boys decided to not sleep here?” He asks question one after another.

“Yes. They were all pretty much on board with my plan,” Ten says quietly as he draws circles on Johnny's chest with his finger. All of a sudden, Ten lifts his head up startling the older one.  

Before Johnny could ask, Ten is already out of the bed and walks by his desk where his backpack is placed. He rummages through it and returns with a small black box the proceeds to go back to his previous position. He opens it slowly revealing a chained bracelet.

“I almost forgot to give this to you,” Ten takes Johnny’s right hand and neatly ties the bracelet around his wrist. “Just a little gift and a reminder that I’m always with you wherever you go,” Ten’s eyes crinkle as he meets Johnny’s.

“Who’s cheesy now?” Ten hits him playfully.

“No really, thank you for this. I love it and I love you.. so much,” He pulls Ten into a kiss. His own way of saying how grateful he is. 

Ten whispers an “I love you too, babe” in between kisses.

They briefly chat about the tour and WayV’s comeback but it wasn’t too long until he feels Ten yawning and takes that as a cue to finally go to sleep. They sleep with arms and limbs on one another and Johnny’s feels so so happy and content. Before the sleep has finally overtaken him, he silently prays that this never ends.

___________________

 

This concert is by far his favorite. To be able to hold a concert in his hometown was a dream of his ever since he was a kid — way before he decided to audition for SM and he can’t believe that it’s finally happening. During their closing ment, he takes his time to look through the crowd and finds his parents waving their own lightstick excitedly. He then glances on the side of the stage briefly and finds Ten with his mask and cap on giving him a thumbs up. 

To say that he's nervous is an understatement. He had the message all written down and memorized but he's suddenly having a hard time remembering it. He internally panics for a good minute then decides that fuck it, he's going to wing this. As soon as Taeil finished his part, the audience becomes wild and starts chanting "Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!"

_"I don't know I just keep asking myself, who would've thought that we'd come here and perform and then you know.. hearing them talk about it.. like hearing them talk about how great of a time they had really makes me so happy"_ he starts off.  


“ _I’m just happy that the experiences we’re experiencing right now and like… i don't know.. I’m at loss for words, I’m sorry. I’ve never fully felt the words, ‘there’s no place like home’ but today’s definitely one of those days. uhh.. thank you? thank you guys so much,”_ He suddenly feels all choked up. The emotions are building up and he thinks he’s going to breakdown into tears anytime soon.

_“… and I guess with you guys anything is possible.. thank you”_ he manages to say. Mark screams _“group hug!” a_ nd the crowd goes wild at that. Taeyong tackles him into a hug, the others following behind. They caress his back, pats his head and shoulder. Finally, _finally_ Johnny lets himself cry. 

Backstage, he’s greeted with more whistles and screams coming from his family this time. His parents give a thank you speech to his members and congratulates them on their hard work. They then proceed on giving Johnny a hug and tells him that they’re so proud him. Johnny cries for the second time that night.

“Ten hyung!” he hears Donghyuck scream in the back. The other members head to the direction of the scream frantically. He hears a lot of “long time, no see!” and “i’m glad you’re here. We missed you!”

“Someone is here to see you, Johnny hyung” Jungwoo sing songs. Taeyong being the leader that he is, ushers the rest of 127 out of the room giving the couple some privacy. 

“Congrats!” Ten says as he walks closer to Johnny. He then engulfs him in a big, warm hug. 

“I saw you crying out there. You’re such a big baby,” Ten teases and Johnny pouts that.

“Joking aside, I’m so proud of you. You have no idea,” he sees Ten tearing up before proceeding to kiss the pout away from the older’s lips.

“And I’m glad that you’re here. It really means alot to me. Thank you,” Johnny wipes his tears and kisses his forehead. 

Ten grabs him by his nape as he mumbles, “are you down for a congratulatory makeout session?” and Johnny nods in agreement. Who is he to say no to that? 

Johnny is called by the manager for a photo-op 10 minutes into their makeout session. Ten curses, obviously already all worked up and is in too deep to stop kissing Johnny.

“They need me out there, babe” Johnny laughs and pulls away from his boyfriend. 

“Okay,” he pulls away then proceeds to fix Johnny’s semi-dishevelled appearance in an attempt to make it less obvious that he did not just kiss the living daylights out of him.

After the group pictures, the photographer asks him for a family picture. His parents stood proudly on each side and smiles through the camera. For the second picture, he decides to pull Ten from the corner and asks him to join them. Johnny promptly requests if he could take a look at the pictures. 

He admires the three figures in the picture. His parents. _His home_. And then Ten. _His home away from home._

 


End file.
